


The Hat

by KennaxVal



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Mona/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 8





	The Hat

It was only a matter of hours before Ellie would be reunited with Mona.

The years since they’d last seen each other had been very kind to the former honor student. After graduating from college, she landed a job with JPL and was earning almost six figures as an electrical engineer. And her relationship with her dad had never been better now that she was back on the right side of the law and he finally recognized that she was a responsible adult.

But the thing that never left Ellie’s mind was Mona. They fell in love when she was still in high school and sometimes she questioned if her feelings were real or just those of a stupid teenager with a crush. Getting a call from her former flame was all that Ellie needed to feel those butterflies in her stomach and realize that her passion was very much intact.

After some awkward fumbling around on the phone, Ellie suddenly blurted out that Mona should come over to her new house. There was a pause on the other line that seemed like an eternity. Ellie was about to meekly recant the offer before she heard Mona’s voice on the other line say, “sure.”

‘What does that mean?’ Ellie wondered. She always hated getting vague, one-word responses that made a person wonder how the other was feeling. But it would have to be good enough. If nothing else, it was a chance to rekindle their romance.

The next few days passed by in a most surreal fashion for Ellie. She couldn’t concentrate on work or even hold together a conversation with her dad or Riya. All Ellie was focused on was making sure she was ready to be with Mona.

When the day of Mona’s release finally arrived, Ellie was overcome with excitement. She spent hours tidying up her house, doing her makeup and trying to find the right thing to wear. But it suddenly occurred to her part of what she missed about being with Mona was the danger associated with getting into trouble, so she grabbed a Santa hat and stripped off the rest of her clothing. The hat was bright red with white on the top and bottom as well as snowflake designs throughout. Ever since she could remember, Ellie loved Christmas and was determined to make it special for Mona as well so this holiday, she was going to be naughty. 

What ensued was several false alarms including Ellie nearly opening the door on the mailman. Luckily, she remembered just in time and grabbed a robe before she embarrassed herself. The day dragged on and it started to get dark, leaving Ellie to wonder if Mona was going to show up at all. ‘How stupid I am.’ Ellie thought, cursing herself for opening her heart once more to someone who had already proven herself unreliable. Hot tears stung Ellie’s eyes as she decided it would be best to slip into some pajamas and call it a night.

But the sound of her doorbell broke Ellie out of her funk. Could that be Mona? Eagerly, she rushed to the door and without a second thought, pulled it wide open. And much to her delight, it was Mona, at last. The convict’s face was flawless as ever and when it registered first shock than a sensual smirk, Ellie remembered that, other than her Santa hat, she was stark naked.

“You certainly know how to make a woman feel welcome.”

No use getting timid now, so Ellie boldly stood right where she was and gestured for Mona to enter, leading her to the bedroom.

“Nice place you got here, Ellie. I…”

Ellie turned to Mona to see her stopped in her tracks with watery eyes.

“Mona? Is everything ok?”

The convict waved her hand in front of her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah. I’m good. Guess I’m anxious to see you totally undressed, which means ditching this stupid thing.”

Before Ellie could object, Mona grabbed her hate and flung it away. Even though she was annoyed at Mona, Ellie decided not to sweat the small stuff. She pulled Mona into her dimly lit bedroom and began removing the convict’s clothes. For years, Ellie dreamed of her prom night and fondly remembered making love to Mona for the first time. Seeing her lover naked again made Ellie realize that her lover was even more beautiful than in those dreams.

By now, Ellie’s skin had been exposed to the cold winter air for a while and she was starting to feel numb. Getting under the covers and snuggling against Mona’s body warmed her up instantly and she eagerly kissed the convict. The feeling of their lips and breasts pressed together felt so right for Ellie and for the first time in her life, she had everything she wanted. 

It was hard for Ellie to decide what she enjoyed more: the feel of Mona’s tongue exploring her center or the taste of returning the favor. Both women showed reverence to each other’s bodies: the way they kissed each other’s wet folds, smoothed their hands over one another’s skin and the longing in their kiss. In what could be counted in minutes, Ellie and Mona experienced a lifetime together.

All the vigorous activity made them accumulate a slick, cool sweet so Ellie suggested they enjoy some hot cocoa in her bath and softly patted Mona’s butt as the convict went to draw the bath.

As Ellie carried the tray with chocolatey goodness, she noticed the Santa hat on the floor. Surely Mona had been teasing her when she threw it. Ellie figured there was no harm in surprising her lover with it. 

What happened instead was that Mona’s face went red at the sight of Ellie wearing the seemingly harmless hat.

“Get that damn thing off your head!”

The sheer ferocity of it sliced through Ellie’s heart making her tear up instantly. It was honestly scary to see Mona that angry.

“Ok, Mona,” she said meekly and laid it on the floor and she climbed into the tub with the convict.

Though the water was hot and inviting, the atmosphere was cold and tense. Neither woman looked at the other for some time until Mona timidly looked up and gently placed her hands on Ellie’s shoulders.

“Ellie, I’m so sorry for that. I’m sorry for a lot of things. I… I guess all I know is how to screw people over. Maybe I should go.”

But before Mona stood all the way up, Ellie took her hand.

“Please… stay with me. I’ve waited years for you and I would never throw our love away over a silly argument.”

Slowly, Mona sat back down with surprise written on her face. She cupped Ellies face with both her hands.

“Did you say, love?”

Elie couldn’t help but let out a good-natured laugh. “Of course, Mona. Don’t you know that I love you?”

“But, no one’s ever loved me. Not since…” Immediately, the convict choked up and buried her face in her hands. Ellie wrapped her arms around Mona and placed soft kisses on her head, neck, and shoulders. “You know you can tell me anything, Mona. But only if you’re ready.”

“It’s the hat,” Mona replied without looking back, “my dad had one just like it.”

Ellie smile. It was hard to picture Mona as a kid, but she figured she wouldn’t interrupt.

“When I was really little, I saw Santa Claus laying presents under a tree. He had a hat just like the one you were wearing. Naturally, I was as happy as a kid that age could possibly be. I was jumping up and down with excitement and told all the kids in school about it. Everyone was jealous that I got to see Santa and they didn’t. Of course, I found out a few years later it was my dad in a costume. My parents always did things like that for me. But after I got arrested the first time, it just broke their hearts. I never got to ask them for forgiveness because they died in a car accident shortly after. That’s why I got involved with Teppei and the crew. It’s almost like I’ve wanted to die the same way as them this whole time. I guess that sounds pretty stupid, huh?”

Ellie hugged Mona tight. “Not at all. There’s a lot of things I wish I could say to my mom, too. I know it’s not the same, but the main thing is that you’ve proven that you’re a good person and I know your parents would be proud of you.”

“Did I? Or did you forget about how I betrayed you? That’s what I mean. I’m no good to anyone who gives a damn about me.”

Ellie responded with a long kiss on the lips. No matter what, she was determined to communicate her love for Mona. “Forgiveness is a long and hard process, especially when the person you have to forgive is yourself. Trust me when I say that I forgive you for dealing with the brotherhood and I know your parents forgive you because they obviously loved you. I know we’re not going to solve everything tonight, but can we at least enjoy each other’s company in this bath and begin the work towards healing tomorrow?”

“Are you inviting me to crash here tonight?”

“And every night. You and me forever, Mona. I love you and I’m not giving up on you no matter what.”

Mona took a second to compose herself. “I love you too, Ellie. For too long I wouldn’t allow myself to love anyone but maybe I was just waiting for the right person. I’m yours, Ellie Wheeler, body and soul. I’ll even watch a bunch of sappy Christmas movies with you if you want.”

They both laughed and shared a kiss. “Good,” Ellie replied, “as soon as we get to bed, I’m starting things off with ‘It’s a Wonderful Life,’ because, with you, that’s exactly what it is.


End file.
